


don't fall for a straight boy

by dongyas



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Slice of Life, Unrequited Love, im a piece of shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:05:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4457696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dongyas/pseuds/dongyas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What probably happens in a realistic lapse of unspoken words and cowardly actions.</p><p>(or in which Oikawa plays the role of a coward, afraid to confess his love for all the right reasons)</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't fall for a straight boy

**Author's Note:**

> im writing iwaizumi as an asshole bc hey why not i love making everyone miserable

     Oikawa likes Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi doesn't like Oikawa. Iwaizumi likes girls. Girls with curvy bodies and long soft hair. Girls that make him cute bento lunches and leave sweet love letters in his desks. Oikawa tells Iwaizumi he could wear a wig and put on fake boobs just for him. Iwaizumi throws a book at him.

-

     Iwaizumi dates a lot of girls. He dates them left and right. Occasionally up and down as well. Emiko was the girl at his side right now, the girl rubbing her porn star worthy body all over Iwaizumi's arm, sending him flirtatious winks as they depart for class. Iwaizumi kisses her long and slow in front of everybody in the hallway, earning catcalls and whistles from passing students.

     Oikawa feels sick to his stomach and Matsukawa has to drag him to science where they are dissecting pigs with their partners. Matsukawa wants to name their pig.

     Oikawa names it Emiko.

     When they start on dissection instructions Oikawa ignores the teacher and directly stabs the pig in the stomach with a scalpel while Matsukawa is busy with tying his apron. When Matsukawa comes back to their lab table, apron tied in complex knots, he notices that the pig’s head is detached from its body. Oikawa hides the scissors behind his back.

     They both earn a failing grade for the lab.

     Matsukawa is mad at Oikawa.

     Oikawa buys him yakisoba bread.

     They're back to being friends.

-

     Oikawa and Iwaizumi have a big fight. Oikawa is mad that Iwaizumi doesn't hang out with him or any of the guys anymore, only making time for his ever changing girlfriends. Iwaizumi yells back and says that Oikawa is only jealous because he wants Iwaizumi all to himself. Oikawa punches Iwaizumi square in the jaw and walks off angrily, his shoulders high and stiff. Iwaizumi realizes his mistake and runs after him. Their friends watch in silence at the two stupid people, not bothering to step in at all. (Later, they regret that they should have.)

     Iwaizumi catches Oikawa on the rooftop, bringing him his apology in the form of a cupcake decorated messily with red icing in the shape of a smiley face. When it’s sat in his lap, Oikawa notices that it’s burnt terribly in some places and it looked suspiciously similar to the lunch meat the school served on Wednesdays. Oikawa forgives the other and they sit down on the rooftop, splitting the pastry in half with plastic spoons. Iwaizumi ends up eating all of it anyway.

-

     Fast forward 2 years later and it’s their graduation day. All of them are third years but feel like first years as they nervously adjust their clothing and try to steady their breathing. Oikawa and Iwaizumi are still the best of friends, Iwaizumi having dropped off the dating girls thing due to studies. Oikawa graduates 11th place in their level while Iwaizumi ranks somewhere in the high 20's. Nonetheless they both graduate with wide smiles on their faces and diploma in hand and future ahead of them. They argue like children over who looks better in the pictures and their friends just watch silently.

     Of course after graduation they had to have a party. A party full of alcohol and mixed intentions. It’s a small exclusive party, only around 70 or so people attending with invitations sent by the friends themselves.

     Oikawa thinks about half of them are Iwaizumi's ex-girlfriends.

-

     They're both pissed drunk. Too many beers and too little restraints lead them to be making out in some random closet of Oikawa's house, shirts off and pants low on waists. Oikawa's fingers are desperately tangled into Iwaizumi's hair and he moans obscenely loud while the other kisses his collarbone, lips hot and skin hotter. Iwaizumi's back is pressed flush against the wall and his pants really are down now, pooled around his ankles and his mind down there as well. Oikawa thinks Iwaizumi makes the most erotic noises as he's sucking him off, cock on the flat of his tongue and his fingers massaging the firm of Iwaizumi's ass. He comes without warning into Oikawa's mouth, leaving Oikawa still hard. Oikawa then makes his mistake while he's kissing Iwaizumi and his erection rubbing on the other's skin.

     "I love you Iwa-chan."

     These four words are enough to make Iwaizumi stop and look at Oikawa with a serious face, all traces of alcohol whisked away as if they never existed.

     "No you don't."

     And before Oikawa knows it he's alone in the closet with a hard on and a blank mind. He cancels the party early and kicks everyone out, Iwaizumi already disappearing after their closet escapade. Oikawa takes a cold shower and cries himself to sleep.

-

     Apologies in the form of messy little cakes don't come the next day, or the next, or the next, or the next. In fact, they don't come at all. What instead comes is a wedding invitation to Iwaizumi's wedding 6 years later. He is getting married to someone named Hitomi. Oikawa remembers her as Emiko’s sister. He fights the urge to laugh. He gets a text a few days after the invitation with a short message from Iwaizumi. Oikawa is surprised that Iwaizumi still has his number.

     "I'm sorry. Come to my wedding. You're going to be my best man. You have to be there. I only have you."

     He throws his phone at the wall. It breaks into pieces and the glass ricochets, scraping his cheek. Strangely, he can’t feel the blood and tears dripping down his face at all.

     He gets a new phone a few days later and changes his number.

     (He should've named the pig Hitomi.)

-

     The wedding is extravagant. Gaudy to put it in a nice way. Oikawa scratches at his white collar tuxedo and adjusts his red bow tie. He stands near Iwaizumi as his best man, a strained smile on his face as he watches his first love getting married to a girl he’s never even met. They exchange vows. Oikawa stares. They kiss. Oikawa can't take it anymore and he leaves with his heart on the ground.

-

     Oikawa gets news a few months later that Hitomi is pregnant. With children that weren't Iwaizumi's. Oikawa realizes he's stopped caring ever since the day Iwaizumi broke his heart.

-

     Oikawa is old and lonely.

     Iwaizumi is old and lonely.

     They both eventually die old and lonely. This is the end of the story.

**Author's Note:**

> hahaha whats a happy ending???


End file.
